


All is Fair in Love and War

by MrsDiablousRiddle



Series: Maribat March 2020 [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cute, Cute Ending, Family, Fluff, Louvre, Multi, Original Character(s), Wayne family gala, ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23423569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsDiablousRiddle/pseuds/MrsDiablousRiddle
Summary: For Maribat March day 31 prompt Ending.
Relationships: Lila Rossi/Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Damian Wayne/Lila Rossi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Lila Rossi
Series: Maribat March 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651744
Comments: 8
Kudos: 119
Collections: Maribat March





	All is Fair in Love and War

Marinette looked around the room, into the loving blue eyes of her family and the sad but loving blue-green eyes of her children and grandchildren. She smiled and looked down at her hand, held tightly in her oldest daughter’s hand. “I love you guys.”

When Marinette thought back on the years, she really and truly couldn’t believe everything that had happened.

_ ~~~ _

_ It had started, just as any story does, at the beginning. _

_ Marinette had been late for a group hang-out with her friends at the Louvre and was running through the streets of Paris. She hadn’t been looking where she was going and ran into  _ **_him_ ** _. Marinette had fallen to the ground when she began apologizing. “I’m so sorry. I should have been paying attention to where I was going. I’m so sorry about bumping into you. Are you okay? I’ll get you a new coffee.” _

_ Marinette hadn’t seen the look in his eyes, a look of awe at her not recognizing him. A rare smile flitted over his face before he nodded. “Okay. You can buy me a coffee.” _

_ Marinette nodded and gestured for him to follow her. “I know a great place.” Marinette led him to her parents’ bakery. _

_ Marinette had spent the rest of the afternoon with the boy, later identified as Damian. _

_ \--- _

_ Marinette ran into him again and again every day for a week, both as Marinette and Ladybug, and she couldn’t help but get close to him. Every time she saw him she had a smile on her face. _

_ \--- _

_ “Girl! Where have you been?” Alya asked, wrapping her arms around her bestie. “We’ve missed you!” _

_ Alix, Rose and Juleka waved at Marinette, smiles on their faces. _

_ “Yeah. Where have you been Marinette?” Adrien asked, his tone imploring her to tell them. _

_ “About that…” Marinette blushed and nervously rubbed the back of her neck. “I’ve actually been meaning to talk to you guys about that. So, I met someone? And he’s really nice but like, super closed off and kind of a snob. He likes art though, so he and I are going to the Louvre later today.” She smiled at her friends and looked at the clock on her phone. “I can hang out for a few minutes but then I have to go home and help Maman and Papa.” _

_ Marinette hung out with her friends for twenty minutes before she waved goodbye and went back to the bakery. _

_ \--- _

_ Marinette walked around the Louvre, Damian a step behind her, as she looked at all of the exhibits. She fell back into step with Damian and the duo simply walked without speaking. _

_ “Thank you.” Damian paused in front of a painting, his hand resting on his chin as he looked it over. “For accompanying me around Paris.” _

_ Marinette smiled and nodded. “Thank you for allowing me to accompany you around Paris.” _

_ \--- _

_ Marinette waved at her new friend as he walked to his gate. “Bye Damian!” _

_ “I’ll call you when I land!” Damian called as he waved over his shoulder. “I’ll send you pictures of my pets!” _

_ “Send me pictures of your family, you wimp!” Marinette smiled as he finally vanished into the plane. She turned around and began walking out of the airport, when she was grabbed and pulled into the girl’s bathroom. _

_ “Is that your new boyfriend Maritrash?” The other girl, Lila, demanded as she poked her finger into the center of Marinette’s chest. _

_ Marinette scoffed and shook her head. “Just goes to show what you know.” Marinette smiled politely at Lila and looked down at where Lila’s hand was. “Lila. Sweetheart. If you wanted to put hands on me you just needed to ask.” _

_ \--- _

_ Marinette sat in her seat at the back of the class, her phone in her hand as she texted Damian instead of listening to Ms. Bustier. She was bored and there were only a few hours left of school. _

_ “Okay class. Due to all of your hard work, we’ve been able to afford to spend a long weekend in Gotham City, and attend the Wayne family gala Saturday night.” Ms. Bustier stated, a smile on her face. _

_ \--- _

_ Marinette walked into the ballroom, wearing a red off the shoulder ball gown with excess fabric hanging down from the top hem of her dress. She looked around the ballroom, her blue-black hair, styled in tight ringlets, swaying around her head. She smiled at her friend and waved before she walked over to him. She embraced her friend, her thin, pale arms wrapping around his much darker self. “Hey Damian. I didn’t know you’d be here.” _

_ “Marinette!” He happily exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around the much paler girl. “When did you get here?” _

_ “We just landed this morning, and we roamed the city for a few hours.” She looked up at him and smiled before a tuft of white hair caught her eye. “Which one of your brothers is it that has white hair?” _

_ “Todd.” Damian replied, his voice barely above a whisper. “Go say hi to my siblings then come back here.” _

_ Marinette saluted before rushing off to go say hi to all of her friend’s siblings. _

_ Lila sauntered up to Damian, her orange knee-length halter-top dress complimenting her skin beautifully, and placed her hand on his suit jacket clad arm. “Hi there. I’m Lila Rossi, you’re Damian Wayne. Wanna go grab a drink?” _

_ Damian shook his head as he watched his weird Parisian friend run around the ballroom, her gown (and the make-shift cape) flowing behind her. “No thanks.” _

_ \--- _

_ Marinette and Damian sat inside a coffee shop, their cups of coffee placed in front of them. They shared a laugh before a third person joined them at their table. _

_ “Oh, Maritrash it’s so nice to see you out and about. I thought you would have been too tired from all of your activities last night to be seen so early in the morning.” _

_ \--- _

_ Marinette and Lila, unwillingly in the case of the former and vindictively in the case of the latter, fought for Damian’s attention for the rest of the day, before Lila caught Marinette doing something that would forever remind her of the other girl. _

_ Marinette had stopped to help a little kid up off of the ground, tucking her hair behind her ear in the process, and made Lila question everything she’d ever done. _

_ \--- _

_ Lila stood in front of their class, her head bowed and her hands clasped in front of her. “I’m really sorry, but everything I’ve ever told you has been a lie. I don’t know that many famous people, Jagged Stone has never written a song about me and he’s never owned a cat. I’m sorry.” _

_ Marinette plastered a smile on her face and welcomed the Italian girl to the back of the room. _

_ \--- _

_ Marinette and Lila sat on Marinette’s bed, FaceTiming Damian. “Hey Dames. We miss you.” _

_ “When are you coming to France next?” Lila pouted from their girlfriend’s arms. _

_ “Soon.” He smiled and blew them a kiss. _

_ \--- _

_ Damian stood at the altar, nervously shuffling his feet as he waited for his fiancées to walk down the aisle. A large smile plastered on his face as he saw the two loves of his life. _

_ \--- _

_ The three smiled down at their newborn babies. A daughter with Marinette’s hair and a mix of Marinette and Damian’s eyes and a son with Damian’s hair and a mix of Lila and Damian’s eyes. _

_ ~~~ _

Marinette looked from her oldest daughter to her oldest son. She smiled and felt a tear come to her eye. “I love you both. Take care of the family for me.”

Martha and Thomas shared a look before nodding. “We will Maman. Say hi to Mama and Papa for all of us.”

Marinette nodded as she closed her eyes. “Will do sweetheart. I love you all.”

Marinette let out a final breath to the chorus of “I love you too”. The heart monitor attached to Marinette began beeping, indicating her passing and the Wayne family shed a tear as she passed, leaving Martha, Thomas, Korrine and Seth without any parents.


End file.
